1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data receiving system, a data broadcasting system, a data receiving method and a data broadcasting method.
2. Discussion of the Background
U.S. Pat. No. 6,816,778 discloses an event finder on a remote terminal for finding events such as movies, sports, weather, news and the like through a remote terminal such as a lap top computer, personal digital assistant (PDA) and vehicle navigation system with positioning capability. The event finder includes a display, a data terminal connected to the display for processing data, a navigation system for determining position of a user and a destination, and a transceiver for receiving event data from an event data server through a public communication system. The event data server is a service provider which provides event information including schedules of events to subscribed members of unlimited number. The data terminal associates the event data from the event data server with position information from the navigation system and retrieves event information based on a selection method specified by the user. The contents of this US patent are incorporated by reference in their entirety.